


Doubts

by Kattramen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Heavy set Main character, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, No beta we die like lilith, Plus size main character, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattramen/pseuds/Kattramen
Summary: After buying a magazine with their favorite demon on the front cover, Mc starts to have some doubts about their body shape and appearance.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> I actually completely forgot that I wrote this fic when i came across it in my folders, I felt like this site was really lacking on the heavy set Mc content, and since i wanted to see it I decided to do it myself. I hope you guys enjoy it! Even if it is a bit self indulgent lmao.

You flick through a magazine, you may have picked it because of the cover boy.. but you were planning to read the articles too. Though you couldn't help but trace lines into the tanned skin of the cover. You stop before it becomes creepy, after all, you do live with the demon. Imagine if he saw you gazing longingly at his photo, Mammon would quite literally never shut up about it. You turn to a new page, beautiful busty demons appear, curvy and proud. The beauty expectations in Devildom are much different than the human world. Beautiful men with tummies and ladies that jiggle. You're heart races as you trace your fingers down the curve of a particular lady demon's hip. She's stunning, tall, plump with hot red hair, that could possibly be too hot to touch. You might be infatuated with Mammon, but it can't hurt to look once in a while. After all, being surrounded by men without a single woman in sight only makes you long for the softness of a woman more. There are plenty of beautiful Lady demons in the school, but none of them seem interested in the same way. Most of them want to eat you. Which, if you were horny enough you're sure you'd let them. 

you flip the booklet's page once more finding another photo of Mammon strung up by his wrists, this isn't an uncommon thing in the house of lament, but for some reason, the suggestiveness of the photo has your heart racing again, Mammon's wearing a lacey black shirt, a bright white harness dances underneath the lace, his left leg is held high leaning up against his right leg as if he's hiding his "package". You suck in a deep breath, his face is contorted in what seems like pain or lust. You aren't sure at this point. His mouth's open and drool drips freely from his tongue. A bitterness rumbles under your skin when you think of the many other people reading and admiring Mammon in this lewd way. You're starting to wonder if this is a naughty Mag and not just a fashion one, but the grey line between what's inappropriate and not in Devildom isn't exactly carved in stone. Mammon could probably get away with being fully naked, hand toying with his cock before it even got raunchy in Devildom. 

You once again turn the page, hoping to see some women again, Mammon's making you too hot right now and it would be less embarrassing to be caught getting off to a beautiful lady demon than Mammon himself. When the page is revealed you wonder if Diavolo is punishing you, Mammon is laid on his stomach with his legs up. Garters connect to long knee-length stockings, ass completely bare, he wears a different Harness made of chains, and a collar is adorned to his neck. A leash leads to the other side of the centerfold, a slim busty Lady demon is holding the leash, wearing a black leather harness wrapped around her bosom allowing them to bounce freely. She's wearing white shorts, and a pair of knee-high white boots to match. A whip is cast at her hip. She looks sadistic, wild, slim..

You glance down at your stomach, and thighs, caressing them softly. You squeeze the fat almost painfully as if to pop it like a big balloon. Your nails leave marks against your skin, and you feel insanely self-conscious. The beauty standards here are different you remind yourself, rubbing at the marks adorning your flesh. You don't feel like looking at the magazine anymore. And you're now hyper-aware of all your folds and stretch marks, and you can't stand to wear shorts anymore. You dig through your clothes to pull a pair of sweats out along with a big soft hoodie, that you may or may not have stolen from Beelzebub, he's a tall muscular guy ok? And he's a couple of sizes larger than you. And swimming in the fabric makes you feel better about yourself.

You slink back into your bed, haphazardly throwing the magazine onto your desk. The standards might be different, but that doesn't mean his are. Maybe you should stop getting sweets with Beel. And start working out again. Maybe you should..Stop eating. No. That's not good. That's going to make it worse. Guilt pools in your stomach, swirling into your bones. I don't deserve to eat. I don't deserve love. I don't deserve friends. I'm not pretty enough. I'm not. Tears begin to trickle down your cheeks, staining your lips with the salty taste. You lay curled in your bed, alone with your brain. Suddenly you miss your friends back home very much. the ones you've spent years with, who held you when your insecurities got the best of you. You hug yourself tightly, allowing yourself to be in pain, remembering comforting words whispered to you in your darkest moments. You're beautiful. You're beautiful Mc… but I don't feel beautiful.. 

A gentle knock at the door followed by it swinging open alerts you that you aren't alone anymore. Paralyzed you slow your breathing, fluttering your eyes shut. "Mc... Something doesn't feel right. Are you ok?" Asmo calls from the door frame.. He invites himself in to study your figure, he scans over your face. Blotchy and eyes puffy.. "Mc.. I know you aren't asleep dear.. What's wrong.. You can talk to me" You feel his fingers thread through your hair, making work of the knots that formed since laying there. "You wouldn't get it Asmo..." You spare him a quick glance, "You're so confident and Beautiful.. You.. You just couldn't understand.." His eyebrows knit together lips twisting in a frown. "Did.. Did someone say you're ugly!!?! DO THEY NOT HAVE EYES!? YOU'RE SO CURVACEOUS AND YOUR LITTLE FRECKLES ADORABLE. AND YOUR EYES ARE SO PRETTY! Not to mention you have lovely ear lobes and I myself would love to nibble on. BUT IM GETTING OFF TRACK. Come on. Right now, we're going to get to the bottom of this." And like that you're at the mercy of Asmodeus as he pulls you downstairs into the dining room. "Ok! FAMILY MEETING. NOW. RIGHT NOW!" He shouts, Beel and Belphie make their way out from the kitchen, while Levi and Mammon bicker about something. Satan and Lucifer walk together from the library what you could only assume was a scolding. 

"What, What's going on Asmo, this better be important" Mammon starts, he crosses his arms waiting patiently for the announcement. You can't meet his eyes, so you look at his forehead instead, before turning away and making yourself as small as possible in your seat. "Mammon!?" Asmo shouts, turning to look at you. "He said it!? You're kidding!" 

"What! What did I do!" Mammon protests, stepping closer to the pair.

You shake your head at Asmo, prompting him to lean in so you could whisper. "I just.. I bought a new magazine and I can't really look him in the eye after what he modeled in it.. No one said anything.. Really this is all just a misunderstanding.." Asmo raises a brow before glancing back at Mammon, who looks more and more concerned. He clears his throat before standing up. "Brothers. I have reason to believe someone in this room called Mc, ugly. And they're hiding the perpetrator!" You flinch, sinking even more so into your chair. 

"But.. Mc is so Kawaii that it's unfair to the rest of us little otakus! Who could ever say something like that!" Levi whines, frowning angrily. Beel cocks his head to the side "Yeah, Mc looks good enough to eat" Belphie shakes his head at Beel, the sentiment is nice but probably not what you want to hear from a demon. "For a human.. you're really cute.. Mc" Belphie stubbornly pushes out. 

"I agree, I believe you're lovely Mc" Satan says calmly, most of the boys have surrounded you, placing soft pats and pets on different areas on your body. Mostly your shoulders and head, but Asmo is as ambitious as Mammon and Lucifer will allow. "I think you're a gem in the human world Mc. You're as I believe they say, stunning." Lucifer pipes up, The brothers send a pointed look towards Mammon, who looks like he's rolling over something in his head. 

"I uh.. You're pretty?" He trips over his tongue and words come out clumsily and unsure. The words strike something in you, part of you knows he's being genuine and he just has a hard time expressing himself.. But your anxiety says otherwise, the attention becomes suffocating and you nudge your way free. "There's been a mix up. None of you called me Ugly. I, I just. I'm going to my room" 

"Mc.." Mammon and Asmo Call out, they lock eyes for a moment, a heated battle to debate who gets to go after you. In the end Asmo looks away first and Mammon races after you. He knocks at your door a few times. "Go away, I just need to be alone." You huff out from beneath your blanket nest. 

Mammon crosses in arms and stomps his foot impatiently "Being alone got you into this mess in the first place dummy, let me in." His uneasiness grows with your own, probably a side effect of the pact. "Listen up, if YOU don't open up, I'M coming in" He waits a moment more before damning your privacy and showing himself in. You curse yourself for not locking the door when you had the chance, not that it would have made much of a difference to a demon. He takes a moment to glance around your room eyes pinpointing the magazine almost instantly. He smirks but ultimately decides to tease you another time. He Approaches you slowly like a wounded animal. 

"hey.." He starts, sitting ever so carefully at the edge of your mattress, his hands tug at the blanket covering your head. But your grip is as hard as steel, "OI, if ya don't come out of there I'll be forced to take drastic measures here Mc." You grunt, snuggling deeper into the plush mass of covers. "Alright don't say I didn't warn ya!" Mammon begins raking his fingers up and down your sides, tickling you mercilessly, in seconds you become a squirming ball of giggles, you desperately try to catch Mammon's hands from under the blanket, but he's far too quick for a blinded man to fight back effectively. You wiggle out from under the duvet, flailing your arms out in front of you to grab Mammon's hands in a last attempt to stop him. "Alright! Haha, There's that pretty face! Now, stop hidin' and tell me what's buggin' ya! seein' you sad makes me.. Well sad too.." He can't quite look you in the eye after calling you both pretty and admitting that he cares about you in the same 30 seconds, he chooses rather to look anywhere else. 

You pull the covers over your shoulders to shield your body, a question plays at the back your your mind, "Uh.. Mammon" you start, finding it hard to continue. His eyes snap up to meet you, his beautiful blue hues make your mouth feel dry, the flecks of gold swirl in his irises the same as the grimm he craves. The silence between you two is deafening..

"Mc.." He goes to start himself, only he actually has the balls to finish. "Mc.. About what Asmo said earlier, if I ever made you feel like.. Like you were anything less than g-gorgeous.. I'm, I'm sorry.." The frosty demon spoke, his cheeks dusted pink as he casts his gaze up at you. You can't help but smile fondly at the tsundere before you. "Mammon.." You go to start again, "What.. What's your type?" The question caught him off guard, in seconds he turns into a nervous wreck. 

"What! Type? Why do ya ask that?? The G-Great Mammon obviously needs someone who, uh. I mean, someone.. Someone who's," he pauses momentarily to look at you, eyes glazing over with unexplained emotion. "kind.. And helps me when I'm in trouble.. Gets lucifer off my back.. And stands up for me when my brothers get a lil too rough.. Not that I can't handle their teasin', it don't phase me but.. The sentiment is nice.. But most importantly.. Someone.. Who.. Sees me for something other than my sin.." The atmosphere around the two of you is hot and thick with something you could only describe as Passion. The avatar of greed reaches out to touch your cheek, caressing the soft apple as if it were a precious jewel. You shiver beneath his touch, his fingers are rough, and warm, calloused over and tough from previous battles and yet still soft. You sink into his touch, soaking up as much of the affection he's willing to dish out in a grand scheme to earn your affections. Maybe Mammon is smarter than what his brothers claim him to be,because the whole act is really doing it for you.

"But uh,, I guess.. I could sum it up by saying.. You? You're my.. You're my T-Type.." His hand continues to linger on your face, until he will ultimately no longer be able to maintain eye contact and has to cover his face in embarrassment. But, that moment never comes as he leans in towards you in a burst of courage. pausing for a moment as his lips hover just over yours, you can feel his hot breath travel over your lips as he stops to ask for permission to kiss you in a soft almost whisper of a voice. "Mc, can.. Can I please kiss you?" The word yes tumbles out of your mouth faster than lucifer can crack a whip. And Mammon smashes your lips together in a moment of passion, your fingers thread through his hair, tugging him deeper into the kiss. 

His tongue darts out to lick at your bottom lip, asking to deepen the kiss further. You allow him to invade your mouth as his tongue makes itself acquainted with yours, at some point Mammon pushes the both of you back and now you're laying down, with Mammon's knee pushed between your thighs, supporting himself with one arm as the other finds itself exploring the dips and curves of your body. Pleasure rushes across your skin in waves, leaving a tingling sensation in his hand's wake. You can't help but let out tiny lewd sounds when his fingers finally make contact with your bare skin, noises of which Mammon practically swallows for this own enjoyment. You can feel his mouth curl into a smirk with every breathy moan that tumbles out of your lips, when the two of you finally part for air a string of salvia connects your parted lips. "Oh lord Diavolo.. You're so beautiful Mc.." His words come out in a single breath, "your cheeks" he leans down to pepper kisses across them "so cute and soft i just wanna pinch em all the time" he leans in to kiss your eye lids "your eyes, are so beautiful, I could stare at them for hours.." He kisses the tip of your nose "your cute little nose, and the way it scrunches up when you're thinkin." He takes your hand and kisses each of your fingers "your hands.. So soft and gentle compared to mine.. And the way they just interlock so perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle.." He travels further down your body to kiss your clothed thighs "and oh lord these, so beautiful and soft, perfect for me to rest my head. If my brothers would ever leave ya' alone long enough for me to nap peacefully. Belphie ain't the only one who should be getting thigh privileges after all I'm your first." His eyes travel up to your chest and stomach leaning to kiss both all over. "I feel I shouldn't have to explain why I like these so much. Your so soft and warm. And down right sexy." He once again approaches your face, "and obviously, I love these too" he locks your lips together in another heated kiss, before pulling away to lay on his side next to you. Simply enjoying running his fingers through your hair. 

You've both found yourselves in a comfortable silence, just content to stare at each other.. For the first time in awhile you find the courage to speak "I love you Mammon." He smiles wickedly, grabbing the magazine from behind him. "Oh, the Great Mammon is aware," Mischief dances in his eyes. "So, which one was your favorite outfit? I could model it for ya. I bet you'd like that." You can feel the heat of his words travel up your neck and into your cheeks. "STUPID MAMMON WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT AND YOU HAD TO BE COCKY AND RUIN IT!" you take one of the many pillows from your bed and start beating him with it. He laughs letting you beat the ever loving crap out of him, and as you begin to tire. He takes your wrists in his hands, eyes softening.. You lock eyes again and he smiles.

"I love you too.. Mc"


End file.
